


He Moos in Mysterious Ways

by genki_blonde



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky in Bucharest, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Crack, Finnish is a strange language, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Newspapers, Suomi | Finnish, What Was I Thinking?, don't believe everything you read, maybe even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genki_blonde/pseuds/genki_blonde
Summary: People are met and bummed by the Winter Soldier, a story heard from different fountains.Or, Finnish is a weird language. You should never trust it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to note. The newspaper article Bucky is reading is in Finnish though I have written everything in English, as Finnish is a very strange and confusing language. So as Bucky reads, he just kinda misunderstands some words, but those are usually pretty commonly misunderstood words. (Also, I have this headcanon that the Winter Soldier also had missions in Finland and had to learn some Finnish. So this happened.)
> 
> You can find the correct words at the end of this silly thing.
> 
> The title is from a friend who inspired me to write this. So sorry about that.
> 
> Lastly, it's hella late and I'm tired so this is not my fault. None of this.

Bucky was confused.

To be honest, he had been confused for a long time now, but today it wasn't about his past. Or a sudden influx of memories. This was about...a newspaper.

After hastily skimming through the Romanian paper about the claimed Winter Soldier attack in Berlin, Bucky had found a library with a computer where he could browse the Internet for several international news sites about this tragedy that he was blamed for.

And right now he was staring at an offending headline in a Finnish newspaper in front of him and not believing what he saw. 

There was a blurry photo of his face. And he couldn't recall where that was supposed to be taken, but that wasn't what was confusing. Or it wasn't the most confusing thing. For right there, in big bold letters, was a headline, "The Winter Soldier meets diplomats in Berlin."

Admittedly the Winter Soldier had only ever known a limited amount of Finnish and that had been decades ago, but Bucky was sure he still understood the headline correctly. Hell, the Romanian he could understand like a native. Still, this particular newspaper article was confusing.

"THE WINTER SOLDIER MEETS DIPLOMATS IN BERLIN - HAS FUCKED TO ROMANIA." Bucky leaned further into his seat and looked around him nervously. Was someone messing with him? This couldn't be right, could it? He exhaled slowly and continued onward to read the actual article text.

"A bum exploded at a peace meeting in Berlin. The bummer has been identified as the Winter Soldier. A former Hydra asset known for his mooing skills..." Here Bucky stopped. This article was not getting any better. He could swear his brain had been scrambled more by this article than ever in the hands of Hydra. Hopefully it would start to make sense soon. "...according to several fountains the Winter Soldier has fucked straight to Romania, where..." Nope, Bucky couldn't take anymore of this. This newspaper had to be some low budget intern magazine as nothing made sense about it.

Bucky stood up from his place and closed the computer. His day was already ruined by the discovery of his location. He decided to go back to his flat, grab his backpack and fuck the hell outta Romania. There was nothing more that could go wrong today...

**Author's Note:**

> The wordlist:
> 
> meets = kills  
> fucks = runs/flees  
> bum = bomb  
> bummer = bomber  
> mooing = shooting  
> fountains = sources
> 
> The first four are words that non-native speakers mix easily and the last two, mooing (ammunta) and fountains (lähteet) are just spelled the same way as ammunta (shooting) and lähteet (sources).


End file.
